


Daydreaming

by Runic



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Worship, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Daydreaming, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fantasizing, Female My Unit | Byleth, Harems, Love, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, The Professor is a hottie, everyone loves byleth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: A series of one shots in which different characters fantasize about Byleth.Chapter 9: Dorothea





	1. Claude

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an ongoing conversation over at pokemagines tumblr page, this is really just what the summary says. You are more than welcome to request a character, but if you do so on my tumblr page ( AonoRunic ) I am more likely to see it faster. I will not be taking request for Flayn, Caspar, Linhardt, or Lysithea. I either do not feel I know these characters enough to write for them, or do not feel comfortable writing smut for them. Rhea is also on the line, like I'd need a really good prompt idea for her. Everyone else is fair game, but please keep in mind that I will be writing exclusively female Byleth. She is adorable and I love her.
> 
> For anyone interested, I listened to Every Day's the Weekend by Alex Lahey the entire time I was writing this. I think it has a lot of Claude energy to it.

Claude was more watching the Professor talk than actually listening to her. The way her lips moved as she spoke made him imagine her doing other things with them. He actually pouted when she turned around to draw out on the blackboard the particular tactic she was instruction on, hiding those pink lips from him.

For weeks now, ever since she had invited him to tea for his birthday and they had spent half the day chatting, Claude could not seem to get Teach out of his head. She was pretty, sure, but there was something else to it. Despite how long they had talked, he had not learned much more about her. He had never met someone else so good at keeping secrets as himself, and she didn’t even seem conscious of the fact she was doing it. She was a mystery he longed to unravel.

Somewhere down the line that had also become a wish to see her come undone at his hands.

And it all started with those beautiful lips. He knew exactly how he wanted it to go down too. He’d linger after class, and once everyone was gone he would throw himself into her chair, his legs spread, inviting her to kneel between them. And she wouldn’t say no.

Teach would slowly bend down, her fingers moving the fabric of his pants out of the way agonizingly slow. Her other hand would trace over his inner thigh, and those lips would turn upward ever so slightly. It was going to be a game between them, to see who could take apart the other first.

Once she had his cock in front of her, she would kiss the tip before closing those lips around him. Her leisurely pace would drive him insane, drawing a whine from his throat as he caved and begged her to just give it to him.

Teach would not comply immediately. She would drag it out until Claude tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled, causing her to moan around his member. And oh, that would create a whole new sensation for him to deal with. Her pace would pick up, her tongue tracing the underside of his cock, causing an absolutely sinful friction.

“Oh fuck, Teach,” he would moan when she finally took all of him. He watched, mesmerized, as her head bobbed up and down, and when those blue eyes looked up at him, oh he would be so close. “So close. You’re so good, Teach.”

He could feel himself being pulled closer and closer to the edge…

Only to have his fantasy interrupted by a sharp elbow to his ribs. “Ow!” he hissed through gritted teeth.

Hilda did not look guilty at all. “You were practically drooling over the Professor. Not that I blame you, but you weren’t very subtle about it.”

Claude shrugged his shoulders. “Don’t know what you’re talking about,” he answered, trying to remain nonchalant.

“Oh yeah.” Hilda glanced down beneath the table to the rather noticeable tent in his pants. “Sure you don’t.”

“All right, that is it for today,” the Professor said, saving him from having to answer Hilda. “Claude, please stay behind.”

Hilda’s smirk was quite irksome as she stood to join Marianne on her way out of the classroom.

And then they were alone. For a brief moment Claude allowed himself the hope that his fantasy would come true. That was ridiculous, of course it was, but a man could hope.

“Was there something particular about my lecture today that was so uninteresting to you?” Teach asked, standing in front of him. 

He couldn’t take his eyes off her lips, enchanted by every small movement they made. But Claude still managed his trademark smile, the one that never quite reached his eyes. “Of course not, Teach. It’s just that I’ve already covered this particular tactic before in my own private studies. Not that your take wasn’t interesting, of course.”

“Is that so?” Oh no, Claude knew that tone. He was in for it. “Well, since you are such an expert I want you to write me an essay on its uses concerning flying units over water. By dinner should be more than enough time for you to get those crafty ideas of yours down.”

She bent forward, placing her hands on the table to better stare him down. “And Claude.” Her voice went smooth, immediately setting off alarms in Claude’s brain. He was in so much trouble. “If I don’t have it by then, you’ll be running laps around the entire monastery for the next month. You won’t even have the energy to think about a woman’s lips on you.”

Oh shit.

Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit.

Had he really been that transparent? Sure, Hilda had noticed, but she had been sitting right next to him. Teach had had her back to him for most of the lesson. How had she pulled that off?

As she walked away, those tantalizing hips swaying with every step, Claude became painfully aware of just how hard he was. Goddess, but that woman was something else. “I am in so much trouble,” he repeated out loud.

Well, he was alone, and there was plenty of time until dinner. Since he was already in trouble, he saw no reason not to finish his little fantasy. Claude unlaced the ties of his pants, biting his lip as warm air caressed his cock, already leaking precum. As he wrapped a hand around himself, he pictured those swaying hips and couldn’t stop a moan from escaping his lips.

Teach’s lips wrapping around him was wonderful, but now he wanted more. The hand in her hair pulled, not enough to truly hurt, but enough to pull her off his cock. She looked up at him with those questioning blue eyes, so very expressive if you knew what to look for. Claude guided her up, kissing those swollen lips and enjoying the flavor of himself that lingered there.

Never once letting those lips get too far away, Claude guided her to sit on top of her desk. When he had satisfied himself with the impromptu make out session he began to trail his kisses lower, over her jawline and down her neck, biting enough to leave a mark when he reached her clavicle. All the while he slowly lowered her back until he could gently lay her against the dark wood.

He pulled back to enjoy the sight of her panting and eager, all just for him. He wanted her so badly, needed her more than he thought was possible. And oh, oh no, were those actual feelings?

Claude shoved those away, because he really did not want to focus on  _ that  _ right now. Instead, he focused on how he would place a hand under each other knees, bending her legs so that she was spread wide for him. He had her lift her hips so he could shove her skirt up and move her leggings out of the way. The deep blush that covered her cheeks as she lay there, exposed to his eager gaze, was absolutely adorable. He savored the sight before bending down to kiss her again.

She cried out against his mouth in surprise as he entered her oh so slowly. He had meant to tease her in the same way she had teased him with her mouth, but the way her body accepted him, as if they were made to fit together, was almost more than he could take.

“Shh, Teach,” he whispered against her skin in between placing more kisses to her lips. “As much as I’d love for you to scream out to the whole monastery how much you enjoy me, I don’t think we’d get to do this again if anyone caught us. And that would be a tragedy.”

She moaned his name in response, and Claude swore on the goddess again. Teach was going to turn him into a believer at this point. He nearly came upon at that one sound. And that just wouldn’t do.

He began to thrust into her, his pace speeding up as she kissed him back greedily, begging him to swallow those delicious sounds she was making so as not to alert anyone to their actions. Claude complied all too readily. 

When he reached between them, his thumb teasing over her clit, Teach threw her head back, arching her whole body into him. Her mouth opened, gasping out his name as she tightened around him. It was more than he could take. Claude managed a final thrust before spilling his release inside her, murmuring three little words against her lips in the afterglow of his orgasm.

Claude moaned loudly as he came over his hand, reality forcing itself back into focus. He was still alone in the classroom, and through the large windows he could see the sun beginning to dip below the horizon.

“Shit,” Claude muttered to himself. “Looks like Teach is going to put me through the ringer, and not in the fun way.”

On the bright side, if she really was going to deplete all of his energy running laps he wouldn’t have to face the fact that he had told Teach he loved her, even if it was only in a fantasy. That was definitely something he was not ready to confront.


	2. Dimitri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri's book takes a sudden turn that has his mind wandering into not so pure territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best to edit this chapter, but I am super tired so I may have missed some stuff. Sure, I could have waited until the morning after I got some rest, but that would require me to have patience.

Dimitri sighed and replaced his quill back into the ink pot. Reports and studies had filled his evening to the point his brain was refusing to process the words in front of him anymore. As much as he hated it, he knew it was time for a break.

He stood and stretched, sighing in relief as his muscles moved again. With what decorum he could still manage in his tiredness, Dimitri settled onto his bed, picking up the book he had left by his pillow. It was one he had seen Ingrid reading, and although he did not have much time for pleasure reading, it was proving a rather nice distraction. She had seemed reluctant to give it her approval, but Dimitri only chalked that up to her thinking he would find such things frivolous. 

So far the book had followed two knights as they journeyed to bring evidence to the king of the treachery of one of his advisers. Dimitri had stayed up too late the previous night reading, unable to put the book down until he knew whether or not the knights would escape the devious trap the adviser had set for them. Of course, there was still at least a third of the book to go, so Dimitri knew they would be fine, but the scene had been gripping. 

Now, the two heroes had come upon an inn and decided to stop for the night and recover from their trials. There was only one room left for the night, what with a fair going on in the village the next day, and… “Oh my,” Dimitri said softly, suddenly understanding why Ingrid was truly embarrassed when he had expressed an interest in this book. 

It was only a bit of harmless self indulgence, but Dimitri had pictured the two knights as himself and the Professor. Now it did not seem so harmless. But a primal part of him wished to continue with the little fantasy, wished to see himself and the Professor trapped in such a situation. (And it definitely had nothing to do with any sort of jealousy he felt remembering the way Claude had so brazenly taken her hand and led her onto the dance floor at the ball last month.)

It was harmless.

Dimitri sighed deeply and picked the book back up. Just a harmless fantasy, he said to himself once more even as he began to undo the buttons on his trousers.

“Thank the Goddess, a fire!” Byleth said as they entered the room. 

Dimitri chuckled softly and closed the door behind them. “Seems the innkeeper took pity on us in our bedraggled state.” He looked them both over. Their clothes were soaked from the rain and torn from the trap they recently escaped.

“Ah, yes.” In the low light of the fire Dimitri could not be sure, but it looked like a faint blush appeared on Byleth’s cheeks. “Would you mind turning around, Dimitri?”

“Oh, yes of course.” Dimitri turned around immediately, understanding what she was about to do. After a moment he began to hear the sound of fabric rustling. He leaned his head against the door and breathed deeply, trying, and failing, not to focus on what was going on behind him. 

“It’s too bad we lost all our possessions. Neither of us have anything to change into.” Dimitri’s heart leapt into his throat. She was standing naked behind him, only feet away. If he turned around now...the thought was cut short when he heard more fabric being moved around.

“You can turn around now.”

He did so slowly, and his mouth practically watered at the sight. Byleth had taken the one thin blanket from the bed and wrapped it around herself. She tried to adjust it a bit more, but he was still left with the sight of her bare shoulders and a long expanse of leg. “It seems a little selfish of me to take this when there is only one. Perhaps we can ask for another, but it did seem like the innkeeper was about to retire for the night. I’d hate to disturb him.”

“Then let’s not.” Dimitri stepped closer to her, wanting nothing more than to reach out and touch her.

“But, you’ll catch a chill if you stay in those wet clothes.” Byleth seemed conflicted, the emotion registering only in the flicker of her eyes as she looked him over.

“Byleth,” Dimitri breathed out. He would have to remove his clothes, and at that point there would be no hiding his desire for her. Dimitri pulled off his gloves, dropping them to the floor. He reached out, stopping just short of the blanket she clutched to herself.

Byleth stared at his hand, his silent question hanging between them like a knife. For a long moment both of them forgot to breathe, the only sound the fire crackling away. 

“I want you, Byleth. We’ve been so focused on this mission that we have not had time to think of ourselves. But we have tonight. Byleth, I...I love you. I want this night to show you just how much I need you.”

Her features softened, the fear and uncertainty fading from her eyes. Slowly, tortuously so, Byleth moved her arms and dropped the blanket, revealing herself to Dimitri’s gaze. “I love you too, Dimitri. Please, show me.”

Dimitri did not waste a moment. He pulled Byleth to himself, stealing her lips in a searing kiss. She responded eagerly, opening her mouth to Dimitri’s eager tongue. Her hands wandered over his still clothed form, pulling at the wet material. He helped her as best he could while still keeping his lips on hers. Kissing her was pure bliss, a fulfillment he had never thought to experience. 

Byleth finally pulled away with a soft laugh as Dimitri whined. She pulled his shirt over his head and deposited it on the floor with the rest of their clothes. Her hands ran down his chest, fingers reverently stroking over his scars. His hands joined her when they reached his waist, helping her to remove his trousers and underclothes. 

They stood there, taking in the sight of the other. She was so beautiful. And her eyes, there was happiness there as she took in the sight of him.

Dimitri raised a hand to cup her cheek, and she leaned into it. Turning her head so she could brush her lips against his fingers. “You are a wonder.”

Byleth tilted her head again, this time to look up at him, her eyes full of love and laughter. “Please, Dimitri.”

Those two soft words were his undoing. He grabbed the blanket and laid it out in front of the fire before lowering Byleth down as well. Dimitri stood over her, once more mesmerized by her beauty. But when she lifted her arms, compelling him to join her, he moved quickly to comply. 

Their kiss was deep and long, expressing everything neither could put into words. When Dimitri finally tore himself from her lips, he continued to place kisses along her jaw and neck. She let out a pleasant sigh as Dimitri worshiped her body with his lips. His words of need were a breath against her skin that took her own away, his desire teeth that bit and nibbled wherever he could draw a gasp from her, his love the kiss of apology a moment later to her abused flesh. He drew the most pleasurable noises from her, exploring and teasing as he went.

“Dimitri, please,” she begged. Her fingers tangled in his hair, urging him to look up at her. Dimitri answered his plea, looking up from where he had been placing kisses against her inner thighs. “Please, I need you.”

Dimitri pushed himself up, savoring the shiver he saw go through her as he moved back up Byleth’s body like a predator playing with its cornered prey. He took her lips again in a greedy kiss, stealing the moan she released as he moved her legs further apart and pressed himself against her entrance. 

“Please, Dimitri,” she begged again, whining as he pressed her hips down preventing her from impaling herself upon his cock. “Please, I want you so badly.”

“I could never deny you, Byleth,” Dimitri whispered against the crook of her neck. He entered her slowly, both of them moaning as he filled her. Her fingers tugged at his hair, creating a pleasant pain, and her legs wrapped around his waist in an attempt to press him deeper.

Dimitri attempted to keep his pace slow and gentle, but they needed each other so badly. It was not long before his pace became reckless, Byleth rolling her hips to meet him with every thrust, telling him how much she needed him in a continuous string. 

When he adjusted his angle Byleth cried out in pleasure, legs wrapping tighter around him. Dimitri pressed kisses to her breasts, relishing the way she shivered beneath him. She came undone with a cry of his name on her lips. Her hot walls tightening around him was more than he could take. Dimitri thrust into her once more before pulling out of her, groaning at the loss of her warmth. He wrapped a hand around his cock and with a few quick pumps released himself across her stomach.

Dimitri dropped down next to her, the warmth of the fire at his back. Byleth rolled to him, settling herself in the circle of his arms. They exchanged soft kisses as they both came down from their pleasure, soon drifting off to sleep wrapped around each other.

Back on his own bed, Dimitri opened his eyes, taking in the sight of the mess he had made of himself. He cleared his throat and stood to clean himself up, attempting to regain his composure despite being alone in the room.

When he was done, Dimitri sat back at his desk. It had been a nice distraction, but there was work to do. And he tried, he really did.

But that blasted book lay on his bed, plaguing his thoughts. There was still a third of the book to go. What if there was another similar scene later on?

The quill in Dimitri’s hand snapped under the sudden pressure of his grip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up on requested characters is Edelgard. 
> 
> Feel free to continue asking for other characters you would like to see.


	3. Edelgard

“Edelgard?”

Edelgard stopped and sucked in a deep breath, the night air cool in her lungs. “Professor? What are you doing out so late?”

Byleth’s head tilted as she regarded Edelgard, but did not say a word. “Ah, yes, I guess I shouldn’t be making such inquiries when I am out and about myself.”

Edelgard turned to the side, the grip of her nightmare still clawing at her mind as it tried to reclaim her. She was aware of the footfalls coming toward her, but did not pay them any mind until a fluffy white towel was shoved in her face. “Professor?” she heard herself question for a second time.

“Come on,” Byleth said. She reached out for Edelgard’s hand, pulling the princess along behind her.

Edelgard offered no resistance. She felt the heat in her cheeks rise, unable to draw her eyes away from where their hands were connected. Occasionally when the Professor had lectured for the Black Eagles, switching for the day with Manuela, Edelgard had daydreamed about holding her hand. It was always simple things, like walking through the market or strolling through gardens, but always with the Professor at her side, their fingers intertwined. 

When Byleth let go of her hand Edelgard finally looked up and realized where Byleth had taken her. She was certain her entire body was covered in a blush as she recognized the door to the baths.

“Professor?” She had not realized her voice could go that high.

Byleth placed the hand that had just been holding Edelgard’s on the door handle, that warm and steady hand Edelgard had dreamed of so many times before. “The water will help you relax.” She opened the door and paused. “You do not have to come in if you do not wish, but I think it will do you good to allow yourself a moment of rest.” And with that Byleth left Edelgard standing outside.

The baths were a series of large pools, filled from hot springs underneath the monastery. Byleth had entered the one reserved for women, but there was a smaller one for nobles that would be unoccupied at this time of night. Edelgard could very easily go there instead. She could just go back to her room.

And yet, she wanted it. She wanted to do as Byleth had suggested and relax, and if she wasn’t alone there was less of a chance of the nightmare tearing at her mind again. Shaking off the fog that she felt she was previous moving through, Edelgard followed Byleth into the baths.

The room was warm, steam rising from the water. Byleth was already neck deep in the bath. Edelgard felt the heat come back to her skin, silently grateful that the heat now gave her an excuse for why her skin was turning a brilliant shade of pink. 

Byleth kept her eyes closed as Edelgard disrobed and placed her clothes on one of the shelves provided along the wall. She took a deep breath and stepped into the water, sighing as a new warmth enveloped her. Edelgard sank deeper, just allowing the water to surround her, the tension eased out of her muscles. It was a wonderful feeling. The feeling of weightlessness actually seemed to be helping.

The sound of water being displaced snapped open Edelgard’s eyes. She had actually forgotten Byleth was with her. The Professor had stood, the water lapping at her waist. Edelgard forgot to breathe. The steam did not give her a clear view, but she still saw quite a bit. And then Byleth lifted herself out of the bath.

Edelgard shoved a hand against her mouth to stifle the very unladylike squeal that escaped her. Byleth did not seem to care at all that she was naked in front of another person. She grabbed her own towel and began to dry off, Edelgard following every movement of those warm hands. All too soon Byleth was dressed again, her soaking wet hair dampening the cloth of her top of making it cling to her in an absolutely delicious way. (And now Edelgard realized why she had brought two towels in the first place.)

“Would you like me to stay?” she asked.

Edelgard shook her head without even thinking about it. “No, I’ll be fine. Thank you, Professor.”

Byleth nodded, seemingly satisfied. “Don’t fall asleep before you get out.”

And with that, Edelgard was alone.

Alone with her mind filled with thoughts of the woman who had just left. Edelgard had never allowed herself to fantasize anything more than holding Byleth’s hand, but after what she had just seen, she found herself too weak to deny her desires.

Byleth rose from the water, allowing Edelgard’s gaze to sweep over her. Only now the other woman did not move to leave the pool. She just stood there, stood there until Edelgard herself moved forward. Byleth’s hands rose ever so slightly toward her, but Edelgard was too fast, pulling Byleth into her arms as soon as she was close to the other woman.

Byleth moaned happily as Edelgard kissed her, their bodies flush against one another. The feel of Byleth’s skin against her own was nearly overwhelming. Edelgard allowed her hands to move over Byleth, exploring every curve she could reach, testing and teasing before moving on, greedy for more. One of Byleth’s own hands came up to tangle in Edelgard’s hair, trying to push their faces closer. 

Edelgard moved them back, breaking their kiss only long enough to breathe before diving back in, sitting back down on the ledge that ran the edge of the pool and pulling Byleth into her lap. Her hands moved to Byleth’s breasts, marveling at how they filled her hands so completely.

“Edelgard,” Byleth moaned as she threw her head back, bucking her hips forward, silently begging for more. 

Edelgard wished to tease her, wanted to make Byleth beg for her touch, but someone could easily walk in on them if they also decided on a midnight bath, and Edelgard did not want anyone else to see Byleth like this. No, this was for her and her alone. 

One hand moved down, the other continuing to tease Byleth’s breast, until it rested just under Byleth’s belly button. She was so close to everything she wanted from the other woman. “Do you want this, Byleth?” She had to be sure.

Despite the heat, Byleth shivered when Edelgard said her name. “Yes,” she hissed, trying to buck against Edelgard’s hand.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Edelgard chastised. She pinched Byleth’s nipple, smiling at the yelp that came out of the usually stoic woman. “Just relax, Byleth. Let me take care of you.”

Byleth whined and wrapped her arms around Edelgard’s neck, those wonderful hands clinging to her. She was Byleth’s world right now, and those hands anchored them together. “Please.”

Edelgard’s hand continued down, relishing the gasp Byleth gave when her fingers gave the lightest of touches over the other woman. She felt Byleth’s hips move again, but dropped her other hand to Byleth’s waist and pressed down. The way Byleth bit her lip to hold back her moan was absolutely adorable.

There would be other times when Edelgard could take her time with the Professor; other times when the world ceased except for the two of them. Right now, Edelgard had a goal to accomplish before she was interrupted.

A finger teased its way inside Byleth. Edelgard smirked against the skin of Byleth’s shoulder, pausing her kisses long enough to tease, “My, you’re already so slick down here.”

“Edelgard, please don’t tease me.” 

She was just too damn cute.

“All right.” Edelgard’s lips moved to Byleth’s chin, peppering kisses along her lover’s jaw as she added another finger. And then another. She worked Byleth, letting the other woman ride her hand and chase her release. Edelgard shifted her hand, drawing a cry from Byleth, so she could use her thumb to tease Byleth’s clit. She had never known Byleth could be so loud. She continued to pump her fingers in and out of Byleth’s body, determined to draw out every little moan and gasp. 

Fingers pulled at Edelgard’s hair and shoulder. “El!” Byleth tightened around Edelgard’s hand, her body shaking as she came. 

It was over too soon, and yet, Edelgard felt a joy in her chest her had not known before as Byleth curled up against her, sighing contentedly against Edelgard’s shoulder. “Don’t make me move for awhile,” Byleth requested.

“You can stay in my arms as long as you want.”

Edelgard allowed herself to imagine she was holding Byleth a moment longer before letting the fantasy go. She removed her fingers from her body as her breathing began to even out. With a deep sigh, Edelgard rose from the pool and toweled herself off before pulling her clothes back on. 

The entire way back to her room she curled and uncurled the hand Byleth had held, imaging the other woman leading her forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've written for Edelgard's pov. I feel like her actual scene was shorter than the other two, but it just seemed to fit while I was writing it. I hope her chapter measures up to the other two.


	4. Hubert

She was definitely impressive, he had to give her that. Hubert would not take his eyes off of the Professor, not when she posed such a risk to Lady Edelgard. Edelgard’s increasing fondness for her was not helping at all. Hubert was going to have to do something soon if this continued. He would not allow Lady Edelgard to fail.

And then they had rescued Flayn. Edelgard had been away helping Professor Hanneman, but they could not wait for her return. They had needed to explore the underground passage. The Professor had taken charge as she always did, but there was something about her, something that caused Hubert to obey her more out of a desire to do so than simply going along with what needed to be done at the moment.

It angered him. He was angry with himself for allowing her to affect him. He was angry at her for doing this to him. Hubert shook his head in disgust. He would have to be more careful around her. Unless of course he just decided to take her out now. He would not have to kill her. He could simply hide her away, somewhere where her influence would not touch Edelgard. That was much more troublesome, but he supposed it could be worth the effort.

“Hubert?” 

He sucked in a breath, silently cursing himself for allowing that troublesome woman to sneak up on him.

“Professor,” he said, regaining his composure quickly.

“What are you doing out here?” Byleth came to stand beside him, looking around the colonnade surrounding the training grounds to see if anyone else was with him. “Did you not get any breakfast?”

“I do believe it is still too early for the kitchens to open,” Hubert answered, his eyes taking her in. She seemed at ease, but there was a tension in her shoulders that showed she was not about to trust him while they were alone. Good. There were so many things he could do to her before anyone else came to the training grounds, so many ways he could stop her from going near Edelgard ever again.

Hubert’s eyes widened as he realized just what his thoughts were lingering on most. Damn that woman.

“Hubert?” Byleth questioned again, stepping closer to him. “Are you all right? You looked flushed.”

“I am fine,” Hubert snapped, realizing he had put more force into his words than he meant when Byleth took a step back, her eyes widening ever so slightly. “Should there not be other things for you to attend to, Professor?”

“I came here to train,” Byleth said, her voice returning to its monotone neutrality. “I am sorry if my concern has caused you any distress.” She certainly did not sound sorry at all.

“Professor,” Hubert called after her as she turned to walk back into the center of the training yard.

Byleth looked at him over her shoulder, drawing her sword in preparation for her exercises. 

“If you harm Lady Edelgard I will have no choice but to punish you.”

Her eyes went hard, already so much more expressive than she was a few months ago. “I have no intention of harming Edelgard. The sooner you realize that, the sooner we can both protect her.” Byleth gave him no more of her time, twirling the sword in her hands before she began to move through her paces.

Hubert watched her for awhile, moving back behind one of the columns so that the morning shadows could hide him. She was plaguing his thoughts, leaving him unable to push aside all the punishments he was dreaming up for her. It also did not help that he could see the way her muscles moved as Byleth fought imaginary opponents, or that he could see the way her hair clung to her neck as the morning heat began to enter the training yard. And when she paused, Hubert could see her chest moving with each deep breath his took.

This was not good at all. He had to deal with this now, and the fastest way he knew was to give in and get it out of his system. A hand was already rubbing against his clothed erection by the time his mind caught up to his body.

“If you harm Lady Edelgard I will have no choice but to punish you,” he imagined himself repeating to her.

She gave him that same look, her defiant eyes only making him more excited. “I have no intention of harming Edelgard.” And then her eyes softened, quickly biting her lip before realizing she was betraying her eagerness. “But I wouldn’t mind taking the punishment.”

Hubert surged forward, pulling Byleth to him, but stopping just short of kissing her. Byleth gasped as his arm went around her waist, pulling her flush against his body. Hubert raised his other hand to press against her throat, delighting in the way her eyes showed her surprised when he applied light pressure. “That can be arranged.”

Byleth cried out as Hubert twisted them around. He sat himself on the step up to the colonnade, throwing his captive over his knees. He hummed appreciatively as he ran a hand over her buttocks. “Very nice,” Hubert complimented, only bring his hand down with a sharp slap a moment later.

Byleth cried out, her back arching as she tried to move away in surprise. Hubert held her down, running his hand gently over her once again. “Now, now, won’t you take your punishment like a good girl?”

Byleth whined softly, but nodded her acceptance after a moment. “Please punish me, Hubert. Give me what I deserve.”

Hubert felt his lips turn upward in a smirk. This was definitely going to be fun. He reached around Byleth’s hips, undoing the buttons of her shorts. He pulled them down quickly, followed by her tights and underwear, discarding them to the side. “Yes, very nice indeed,” he complimented as he took in the sight of Byleth’s naked ass, one cheek turning a light red from its earlier treatment.

Hubert brought his hand down again, this time on the other cheek. Byleth cried out again, such a vulnerable sound that went straight to his cock. He spanked her again. And again. And again, caressing her gently in between each slap.

“Hubert, please,” Byleth begged with her soft voice.

His hand slid down from where it was caressing her cheek, down to her exposed folds. “Oh my, you are certainly quite wet down here. Do you get off on pain that much?” he teased.

Byleth wiggled on his lap, trying to grind against his fingers. He could hear her heavy breaths, and it pleased him to know he had gotten her into such a state so easily. 

Hubert turned her over, depositing Byleth onto the stone floor. She yelped a he picked up her tights and bound her hands over her head. He undid the clasps on her top with the same quick motions, leaving her fully exposed to his gaze.

He reached out and gently began to roll one of her nipples between his fingers, enjoying the way she squirmed beneath him. “Do you think you have been punished enough?”

Byleth looked up at him with desire in her eyes, managing to shake her head. “No.”

“No…” Hubert trailed off, pinching Byleth’s nipple. She gasped, arching once more into his touch. 

“No, master,” Byleth whispered.

Hubert smirked, leaning down to place his lips against her ear. She shivered as his warm breath brushed over his flesh. “Good girl.”

He stripped the glove off one hand, allowing flesh on flesh contact as his hand wandered down her body. Byleth trembled as he went lower and lower, her legs spreading eagerly for him. Hubert stopped just above where Byleth truly wanted him. She bucked her hips, but Hubert immediately pinned her down. “You will take only the pleasure I give to you,” he said harshly, not giving her any warning as three fingers were pushed inside her.

“Hubert!” Byleth cried out. She began to roll her hips again, but caught herself, lowering herself back to the ground with a huff.

“There we go. You are doing so well, Professor. Such a quick study,” Hubert practically purred, sinking a dark edge into his words. “Continue like that and I shall reward you all you want.”

Hubert worked her with his fingers, his thumb occasionally brushing against her clit. It created a wonderful effect where Hubert got to see Byleth fight not to fall apart completely at his efforts. “Hubert,” she called out with a breathless voice. “Hubert, master, please, so close.”

He continued for a few more seconds before removing his hand. “Well, we can’t have that just yet.”

Byleth threw her head back in frustration, her hands twisting against her bonds. “Why?” she demanded, her submissiveness disappearing under her frustration.

One hand came up to her neck, forcing Byleth to look him in the eye, while the one still covered with his glove began to tease her other breast. “Because you are mine, and I will have you how I want you. Now, tell me, my beautiful little pet, what am I going to do to you next?”

Byleth tried to turn away, but Hubert’s hand tightened on her neck. She quickly brought her eyes back to him. “Fuck me,” she whispered.

Hubert roughly squeezed her breast, drawing out a cry from the woman beneath him. “See, I knew you could be loud. Now, pet, _ what _am I going to do to you?”

“Fuck me!” Byleth cried out obediently. “Please fuck me, Hubert!”

He undid his pants, pushing them out of the way just enough to release his cock. Byleth had just enough time to take in the size of it before Hubert buried himself inside her. Byleth threw her head back, crying out loudly like he wanted her to do as he filled her. 

He thrust into her roughly, not giving her a moment to recover. He did not allow himself to kiss her, instead biting and scraping his teeth along the flesh of her shoulders and breasts, marking her and making her cry beneath him. Hubert did not slow his pace, he needed her too badly, but he masked it as part of her punishment. 

Byleth bit her lip, and Hubert knew she was close. “Ah, ah, don’t hide it from me,” he demanded. “I will not deny you this time. Let me see what you look like completely undone.”

His hips snapped forward in a thrust that scrapped Byleth’s back against the stone, her hands gasping at her bonds for dear life. She came, screaming his name to the sky. Hubert moaned as her walls clenched around him, the only sound of pleasure he allowed himself through the whole encounter. Another thrust and Hubert buried himself balls deep inside her, releasing his seed into her womb. He allowed himself a brief moment of satisfaction at the thought of it taking root inside her.

Hubert covered his mouth as Byleth looked up. He released his now soft cock and quickly redid the buttons of his pants. As Byleth stepped toward his hiding spot, Hubert gathered his magic around himself and teleported to safety. 

In the peace of his own room, Hubert cleaned himself up, trying very hard not to revisit how much he had enjoyed Byleth beneath him. He thought allowing himself to indulge once would get it all out of his system, but it only seemed to get worse. 

<strike> _ He needed her. _ </strike>

He was right before. The woman was dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I currently have on the list in order of request:  
Dedue  
Sylvain  
Felix  
Ferdinand (knew I was forgetting someone)  
Ashe  
Dorothea


	5. Dedue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request list:  
Sylvain  
Felix  
Ferdinand  
Ashe  
Dorothea  
Seteth   
Ignatz  
Jeritza
> 
> I did get a lot of request for Seteth, so he may be bumped up. I'm trying to do them in the order I receive them, but if inspiration strikes me for one further down the list they'll probably get bumped up. I would rather write something I enjoy for one character, than try to force something for another.
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes on this chapter. I decided to write smut instead of going to sleep. Work will be fun tomorrow.

Warm air hit his face as Dedue opened the greenhouse door. He took a deep breath, relishing the moment peace washed over him. He took a step inside, stopping when he saw movement at the back of the greenhouse. He had thought he was alone.

Light green eyes stared up at him, softening when she realized just who had walked it. “Dedue, I do not know what I did wrong.” Her face creased ever so slightly in disappointment, her eyes going back to the flowers and freeing Dedue from her entrapment.

Dedue walked to her side and bent down next to Byleth. “What is wrong, Professor?”

Byleth was studying a steam from a white flower with a blood red center. It was a flower Dedue was familiar with. It was a flower from Duscar. The particular plant Byleth was running calloused fingertips over seemed to be wilting, brown spots eating away at the leaves. “I’m not sure. I do not think I over watered it,” Byleth protested.

“No,” Dedue agreed. “The rest of the flower is growing just fine.” He stood and grabbed a small pair of clippers from the tool rack before joining her once more.

It was a simple thing to cut off the dying parts of the plant. Byleth simply watched him, although he could tell she was still upset by the tension in her shoulders. Her face was more expressive now, but Byleth’s body language spoke volumes to those who paid attention.

“Sometimes we must remove a bit of the plant so that the rest may survive.” Dedue removed the dead leaves and trimmed the steam down. Byleth’s eyes were glued to him as he carefully removed the petals that had started to curl and wilt. “That does not mean its beauty has disappeared.”

He did not know what came over him. Certainly if he thought about it, he never would have done it. Dedue brushed back Byleth’s hair, tucking the trimmed flower behind her ear. It stood out brightly against the mint green tresses. The effect made Dedue feel like he had forgotten how to breathe.

Byleth reached up, brushing her fingers over the petals. Seeming to decide she liked it, Dedue was blessed with a soft smile, the tension easing from her shoulders. “Thank you, Dedue.”

He nodded, and the two lapsed into an easy silence as they worked side by side. It felt right, as if there was a part of his world he had not known was missing had suddenly appeared. When Byleth straightened, and said her goodbyes some time later, she still wore the flower in her hair.

Dedue found himself back in front of the flowers from Duscar, namely the white flowers. He remembered there used to be a field of these flowers before the massacre. It was trampled under the booted feet of soldiers, but Dedue found himself wondering what it looked like now. Had the flowers regrown? Or was the field forever ruined?

He hoped for the former. He would like very much to show Byleth that field.

“It’s beautiful, Dedue,” Byleth whispered. She turned to him, the full moon illuminating that brilliantly radiant smile. She was surrounded by white flowers, one still tucked into her hair.

“There is nothing more beautiful than you,” Dedue answered matter of factly, causing her to blush.

She reached for his hand, pulling Dedue to her, and together they sank into the field of flowers. Her lips were soft as petals when he kissed her, her body warm against his. He felt as if he was melting into her, the feel of her beneath him almost more than he could handle.

His name fell from her lips like a desperate plea as his hands explored her, fascinated by every curve. “May I?” he asked as his hand came up to the clasp that held her top together, his lips still so close he could feel her warm breath.

Byleth nodded, her hands closing around his to help. Dedue kissed her all the while, savoring the taste of her lips as together they removed Byleth’s clothes. Her hips rolled against his when she lifted them so he could remove her shorts, and Dedue could not help moaning as his need pressed against her.

He leaned back when he was done, studying her naked flesh in the moonlight. A small frown crossed her face at his silence, and Byleth moved to cover herself. Dedue quickly grabbed her hands, bringing them up to his lips and placing a string of kisses to them. “Forgive me, I was simply a bit overwhelmed.”

She flushed again, her legs moving apart just enough to accommodate him between her knees. Dedue was not even sure she knew she had done so. “Byleth,” he whispered.

The reaction was instant. Her eyes widened, and then quickly softened, a look of pure love and adoration within them. “Say it again,” she demanded.

He could not deny her. Her name was a prayer on his lips as his hands worshiped her. They explored her body, lingering on the places that brought forth wonderful little noises of pleasure, until his hand found its way between her legs. He paused again, but Byleth quickly nodded, rolling her hips in a silent plea. 

It was a sight Dedue would never forget, Byleth coming undone as his fingers worked her, touched the very core of her. She squirmed and gasped beneath him, begging him for more. Calloused hands reached out for him, and he lifted her into his lap, her body pressed against him as she came with a cry.

Dedue laid himself down next to her, careful not to crush more of the flowers than necessary to be by her side. He brushed her hair back from where it clung to her cheek, simply watching as she came back down from her orgasm. 

Byleth finally turned to face him, pulling him in for a deep kiss. It was slow and gentle, Byleth taking every moment she could to convey all her feelings for him. Dedue held her tightly, afraid of the moment when he would have to let go.

“Please, Dedue, I need more,” Byleth whispered when they finally broke apart. Her hands traveled down his chest, lingering over his heart for a brief moment. She paused when she reached his pants, looking up at him with questioning green eyes.

Dedue kissed her again before nodding. Byleth slowly undid his buttons, Dedue sighing with relief when his erect cock brushed against her fingers. She smiled at him, a hint of mischief in her eyes as her hand wrapped around him. “You must be desperate for me.”

“I am,” Dedue admitted, bucking into her hand.

“My poor, Dedue. Let me take care of you.” Byleth began to stroke him, focused on making him fall apart. Dedue buried his face in her hair, once more chanting her name until he could take no more.

“Byleth, I am close,” he somehow managed.

Her hand immediately left him, and Dedue moaned in frustration. Byleth kissed his lips quickly in apology. “I told you, Dedue, I need more. Make love to me.”

Dedue smiled, caressing her cheeks. “As you wish. Roll over onto your other side.”

Byleth obeyed, Dedue pulling her close so her back was pressed against his chest. He reached out with one hand, playing with her large breasts and enjoying the way she moaned and squirmed. She was not at all prepared for Dedue’s cock to slide between her legs, brushing over her without entering. “Dedue!” she gasped, surprised as he began to thrust between her thighs. It was wonderful, feeling with every thrust how wet she was for him, hearing the almost outrage and pure desperation in her voice with every pass that he did not sheath himself within him. “Dedue, please stop teasing me! I need you!”

He leaned forward, brushing his lips over her ear. “And I could never deny you.” He pulled her leg back, hooking it over his own, and slowly pressed into her. They moaned in unison as he entered her inch by inch. She was so warm, so tight, Dedue almost lost himself right there.

Dedue buried his face against her shoulder, inhaling the scent of the flowers around them. “Are you all right?” he asked, every inch of his cock buried inside her.

“Yes,” Byleth answered breathlessly. She rolled her hips back against him, begging him to continue.

He had not lied. He could not deny her. Dedue did his best to keep his pace slow and even, relishing every thrust into her. But Byleth was eager, begging for more and more. His pace quickened, and his hand moved from her breasts to her clit, rolling the sensitive nub between his fingers. Byleth came undone around him a second time, throwing her head back against his shoulder and crying in pleasure. 

She was so tight around him, so wonderfully hot. Dedue thrust into Byleth once more before pulling out. He wrapped a hand around himself, and with a few quick strokes came over her back.

They lay together, catching their breath. Byleth turned once more in his embrace, cuddling against him.

And in a field of flowers and moonlight, Dedue held her close as she drifted off to sleep.

Dedue blinked and shook his head, only too aware of how tight his pants were. He breathed deeply. And then again. And again. It took some time for him to reach a state where he could comfortably leave and not have anyone question what he had been doing if they caught him on his way back to his room.

As he closed the greenhouse door, he silently vowed he would not think of the Professor like that again. A man of Duscar was not worthy of a goddess.

And yet, that field of flowers appeared in his dreams night after night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realizing my joke story about everyone having the hots for Byleth has turned into a everyone is actually in love with her story. Whoops.


	6. Sylvain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain is very confused about his feelings for the Professor. He tries to work them out in the only way he knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request list:  
Felix  
Ferdinand  
Ashe  
Dorothea  
Seteth  
Ignatz  
Jeritza
> 
> Some of this is going to get moved around. There is something I want to do before the time skip, and I would like to finish all the pre time skip characters first.

_ “You were a spoiled brat who should pay for that Crest. Maybe I’ll collect the debt.” _

Sylvain groaned as his hands came up to the sides of his face. He covered his eyes and leaned his head back against his bedroom wall, hating the words echoing in his head. The Professor had been shocked when he said those words to her, her blue eyes blinking in surprise and lovely mouth hanging open in a soft ‘o’. He could not stop picturing her wounded look. It haunted him the entire way back to the dorms.

He hated her. He hated her so much. She should pay! It was so unfair that no one had ever made her feel like she was just good for her Crest. No one had ever pretended to be her friend simply to get close to her and use that Crest for their own good. He hated her for it, for all of it.

But he knew, the reasonable voice at the back of his mind making him feel guilt and disgust, that it was not her fault. She hadn’t even known about Crest, about how they influenced society, before she came to Garreg Mach. And that was what was so unfair. 

Sylvain knew he was taking his anger out on the wrong person, but it did not stop him from wanting to wrap his hands around her neck and...and...no, that was wrong too. He told her he would collect a debt, but picturing a world without the Professor made him cold.

“Maybe I’ll collect the debt.”

But this time he didn’t laugh and say ‘Gotcha!’ This time Sylvain reached out a hand, brushing his fingertips over the smooth skin of Byleth’s neck. She looked up at him, unsure. Even when he grabbed her, his fingers digging painfully into the back of her neck, she remained silent, letting him work through whatever it was he needed to.

So, he leaned down and kissed her. Because when he pictured his hands on her neck, it was never to squeeze or choke, but to caress and pull her close for a dozen stolen kisses. Sylvain pulled back, sighing softly.

“Sylvain.” Her voice was quiet, for his ears alone. “What are you doing?”

“I don’t know, Professor,” he admitted. His eyes slid shut, trying to block out the image of her.

But Byleth’s arms embraced him, holding him tight to her. “Tell me what you need, Sylvain.”

“You,” he breathed against her neck, holding onto her for dear life. “I need you.” This time, when he kissed her, Byleth kissed back. She seemed unsure, and Sylvain would not be surprised if it was her first kiss, well second technically. He wanted all of her first. He wanted all of her.

The good thing about a fantasy was he did not have to wait to get her back in his room. The next instant, Sylvain was toppling into bed with Byleth, leaving little love bites along her neck and shoulders.

“See, Professor,” he said between kisses, “I knew I’d get you into my bed eventually.” Even in his own mind, simply being away from the place they’d had their confrontation allowed him to let go of a small piece of his guilt. 

Byleth smiled and shook her head, her hair tickling his nose. “Sylvain, you are incorrigible.” 

“Oh, I haven’t even started yet.” He grinned at her, and with practiced hands quickly removed her top. Byleth gasped, a lovely little whine escaping her throat when Sylvain’s mouth hovered above one of her nipples, his warm breath tormenting her. She arched toward him, but Sylvain moved away with a laugh. “So needy already?” he teased, hands moving to her hips.

Byleth stared him down. Where other girls would blush and turn their heads, she held his gaze, eager for what was to come next. He wanted those eyes on him forever.

Sylvain lifted her hips, brushing his thumbs over them as he began to pull down her shorts. Byleth bucked unexpectedly, twisting to turn away from his hands. Sylvain blinked, looking up to Byleth’s equally confused face. Her mouth opened, but no explanation came forth. Sylvain repeated the motion, again with the same result. Byleth bit her lip and tried to turn away from his touch.

“Professor,” Sylvain practically purred, thoroughly amused by this latest revelation, “why didn’t you tell me you were ticklish?”

Byleth shook her head. “I didn’t know.”

Sylvain clicked his tongue. “That’s too bad. See, now I’m going to have to acquaint you with just how much fun this can be.” 

His fingers were relentless, teasing over Byleth’s hips and belly. Her legs kicked out as she tried to roll away from him, laughing despite herself. Sylvain dodged her feet, catching one when it nearly kicked into his ribs, while somehow managing to relieve Byleth of the rest of her clothes. It was then he discovered her feet were ticklish as well. Byleth practically shrieked, the loudest noise he had ever heard from her, and tried to push herself to the end of the bed. 

“Sylvain, stop! Please!” Byleth gasped, tears of laughter on her cheeks.

Sylvain tickled the top of her foot, cherishing the giggle from the woman beneath him, and moved to settled himself between Byleth’s legs. “You’re so gorgeous,” he whispered. Byleth was breathless and smiling, smiling for him. He kept his eyes on hers as he lowered himself between her thighs, his breath hot on her folds. “Are you ready?”

Byleth nodded, and Sylvain dove in. His lips closed around her clit, causing Byleth to gasp. He kissed it gently before moving on, his tongue eagerly licking her pussy. Above him, Byleth began to squirm. Sylvain felt her hand on the top of his head, pushing his head further down, silently begging him for more. And so he gave her more. A sharp cry greeted him as Sylvain’s tongue slowly slide inside her. Fingers tangled in his hair, pulling painfully at the pleasure.

Sylvain hissed and pulled back, teeth nipping at her thigh. “Careful there, Professor.”

“Sorry,” she whispered, looking guilty.

“It’s all right,” Sylvain assured her. He laid his cheek against her leg, just taking in the sight of her. When he slid a finger inside her, Byleth bit her lip, strangling a noise before it could escape her throat. “Hey, none of that now. I want to hear everything. If I’m making you feel good, you’ve got to let me know so I can keep doing it.”

Byleth tried her best to focus on him, managing to nod.

Sylvain chuckled, kissing her leg. “Just lay back and let me do all the work.” He curled his finger as he removed it from Byleth pussy, quickly replacing it with his tongue. Byleth moaned, bucking her hips as Sylvain fucked her with his tongue. She was already so wet. Sylvain only grinned as he felt her slick on his chin. One hand gently caressed her thigh, but the other found its way to her clit, rolling it between his fingers.

Beneath him, Byleth bucked again, crying out his name. Sylvain leaned against her leg again while he watched her ride out her orgasm, hands fisted tightly in the sheets. “You know,” Sylvain said lazily, “I think this is becoming my new favorite spot.”

“Your bed?” Byleth managed between deep breaths.

“No, between your legs.” Sylvain grinned at her and dipped his head back down.

He worked her over and over again, until Byleth was boneless on his sheets. Her movements were sluggish when Sylvain finally surfaced for air once more. He ran a hand over his jaw, moving it around to work out the kinks. “Damn, my jaw is sore as hell.”

Byleth just looked up at him, less than amused. It seemed she didn’t have the energy to respond. 

“Well, I think it’s time I had a little fun myself now.” Sylvain slowly undid the ties of his pants, moaning when he was able to palm his hard cock. He gave it a few quick strokes, spreading the precum leaking from his tip down the length of his shaft. 

Byleth stared up at him, both horrified and eager. “There’s more?”

“Oh yeah.” Sylvain threw Byleth’s legs over his shoulders, practically folding her in half. Byleth moaned in protest at the movement. “Professor, it’s all right,” he repeated, trying to reassure her. “We can stop if you want to.”

Byleth immediately shook her head. “No, please. I want you to feel good too.”

Sylvain smiled at her, truly smiled. He lined himself up and leaned over her, lips going back to her already abused neck. He loved her neck, loved seeing his work on her flesh. Byleth clung to him as his lips lavished her neck, slowly sinking his cock inside her. She was so warm. Being inside her felt so right. 

“Please, Sylvain.” Byleth whispered. “Please.”

Sylvain leaned back, staring down at Byleth’s pleading eyes. Goddess, he needed her. He began to move, slowly thrusting into her. “Hey, Byleth,” he groaned, allowing himself to use her name. Once, just once. “You know what this position is called?”

Byleth shook her head, unable to voice a response. 

Sylvain grinned, his pace quickening. “It’s called a mating press.” 

Byleth’s eyes went wide, and her hands twisting in the sheets. “Sylvain!”

“Do you want it, Professor?” Sylvain asked, eyes locked on her face.

Her hands came up, caressing his cheeks with more kindness than Sylvain knew he deserved. Her eyes were so full of understanding. “Yes, Sylvain, I do.” She wanted him, wanted all of him, not for his Crest or what it could bring her. No, he could not offer her anything she did not already have. She wanted him for him.

It was too much. Sylvain’s thrusts became less controlled, unable to withstand the heat of Byleth’s core and the love in her eyes. He screamed her name, and with a finally thrust buried himself deep within her, releasing his seed inside her.

Sylvain managed to disentangled himself from Byleth’s limbs, and dropped down on the bed beside her. He kissed her shoulder, moving lazily up to her neck, so grateful to have her beside him.

“Sylvain!” There was a loud knock on his door that had Sylvain scrambling to put himself back together. “Are you all right? We heard you cry out for the Professor.”

Of course it would be Dimitri. Sylvain cursed as he laced his pants back up and wiped his hand clean on his sheets. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He managed to trip and slam himself into the door with a solid thud as he stood.

“Sylvain!” came Dimitri’s worried voice again, and Sylvain’s door was flung open, the lock breaking under Dimitri’s unnatural strength. Sylvain found himself blinking owlishly at Dimitri and Claude, the latter with his hands behind his head looking none too worried about his fellow student.

Claude let loose a low whistle. The grin on his lips told Sylvain the man knew exactly what he had been doing. “Had some fun there?”

Dimitri looked between the two, confused by the comment.

Sylvain, on the other hand, shot the same calculating grin back at Claude. “You’re one to talk. You’re not always as subtle as you think you are.”

“Touche,” Claude admitted with a nod. “Well, he’s fine. Let’s give him some privacy, Your Princeliness.” He placed a hand on Dimitri’s shoulder and began to pull him out of the room.

“What-but!” 

“Don’t worry. I’ll explain it to you when you’re older,” Sylvain assured him, before shutting the door in his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to post fewer updates for the next few weeks. I haven't had a lot of attention to the last few things I've posted, so I want to take some time to rework a few things and really pay some extra attention to what I'm posting from now on.
> 
> That being said, a big thank you to everyone who has been reading and leaving kudos. I really do appreciate your support.


	7. Seteth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth is going to have to burn his desk after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are going to start messing with the request order so that I'm not jumping between pre and post timeskip scenes. I'm sorry if this means a character you requested gets pushed back, but this is how I wish to structure this story.

“Wonderful. I do believe I have held you up long enough though. I did not realize this would take so much time.”

Byleth shook her head even as Seteth moved to stand. Her eyes were still on the map, continuing to study it a moment longer. Seteth reached the door to his office, holding it open for her. Granted, it was already open, but it was just the polite thing to do.

When she did not move, Seteth looked back to Byleth, and found himself slowing growing hard at the sight before him. She had removed her long overcoat, the heat of the day making it impractical. This allowed him a wonderful view of her backside, those black shorts hugging her form tightly, offering him the perfect view of her ass. Her long legs were on full display, the smooth flesh hidden only by those ridiculous stockings. 

And then she bent over to get a better look at something on the map, and Seteth felt himself flush with embarrassment. Those shorts rode up ever so slightly with the motion, but it made his body hot as desire coursed through him. Rhea was going to kill him.

Seteth cleared his throat to gain her attention. “I do not mean to sound ungrateful, Professor, but I do have a meeting with Lady Rhea soon that I must prepare for.”

“Oh! Of course.” Byleth looked over her shoulder. “I got lost in thought there for a moment. Let me know if I can help again.”

“Thank you, Professor,” Seteth murmured as she walked past him, those shapely hips swaying with each step. 

He closed the door quickly behind her, glad she had not seemed to notice anything off about him. But when he turned back to his desk, he could still picture her there, leaning over, legs slightly spread. It would be so easy to-

No! Seteth brought a hand up to massage his forehead. That was no way for him to think of the new Professor. There were so many layers of secrets connected to her, he needed to keep his mind clear around her. He could not be caught off guard.

A nagging little voice in the back of his mind pointed out that, as Byleth was not in front of him, there was no need to keep his guard up. He could drop all pretense, just this once, and give in. He wanted to so badly, wanted to imagine for a brief moment she was his to partake of. Just once…

Byleth stood at the desk, her back to Seteth. She did not notice the soft click as he closed the door. She did notice, however, when he placed his hands on her hips, and buried his face against her neck. Byleth moaned softly as Seteth began to kiss her pulse, tilting her head to the side to give him access to more skin. Goddess, she was delicious, and he needed her oh so badly. 

Seteth shoved her forward, using his feet to guide her legs further apart. Byleth let out a cry of surprise as she hit the top of the desk, a blush coating her cheeks when she looked back over her shoulder to him.

It spurred on something primal inside Seteth. He needed her. She filled him with a desire he had not felt in many long years. Byleth cried out in protest when Seteth ripped away her shorts, looking none too pleased as he tossed the ruined garment to the floor. He did not let her focus on it for long. Seteth removed her leggings and small clothes, leaving Byleth on display for his hungry eyes. 

Byleth gasped when Seteth reached out, running a finger along her folds. He grinned as she squirmed, continuing to tease her, occasionally pushing a finger inside her and enjoy the panting little pleas that produced, until she was dripping wet for him. 

“You look beautiful like this,” Seteth murmured as he leaned over her. His lips attacked her neck again, knowing he would be in trouble if anyone saw the marks he left upon her, but really not caring at that moment. 

He stepped back for a moment, admiring the picture before him. Byleth shivered, her hands curled around the edge of the desk to keep her upright, cheeks flushed red as she watched Seteth take in the sight of her. He was not sure if she was even conscious of doing so, but Byleth moved one foot an inch to the side, spreading herself even further for him. 

“Lovely,” Seteth murmured. He removed his belt and began to undo the buttons of his overcoat. He wanted nothing more than to rip the damn thing off, but that would mean he would miss those pretty little moans from Byleth’s lips, begging him to come back and touch her again.

By the time he removed the overcoat and undid the laces of his pants, Seteth was more than ready to take her. He gave his cock a few strokes, spreading precum already leaking from his tip down across his shaft. Byleth whined when he finally lined himself up to her, pushing back against him eagerly. Seteth’s strong hands held down her hips, but he could not deny her what she wanted. 

He entered her, admittedly faster than he had planned, but as Byleth’s tight heat closed around him, Seteth lost himself for a moment. Byleth cried out, fingers curling and gasping at the wood beneath her. He forced himself to wait until she rolled her hips, trying desperately to make him move again.

Seteth obeyed instantly. His thrust into her, causing her to cry out as her hips slammed into the desk. “Seteth, please, more!” Byleth begged.

Well, if that was what she wanted, he was not about to deny her. His thrusts came faster, rougher, as he fucked her. Her tight body around him was everything he had dreamed it would be. Byleth whined and reached down with one hand, trying to touch between her legs. Seteth slapped her hand away, and touched her himself, letting calloused fingers tease her clit.

Byleth threw her head back, screaming loudly as she came. If Jeralt was in his office, he would be able to hear her, even though the closed door. The thought spurred Seteth on. He was not going to be interrupted before he finished with her. 

Seteth pulled out and flipped Byleth over onto her back before sheathing himself inside her once more. She was limp against the desk, soft gasps escaping her each time Seteth thrust into her. His pace quickly became unsteady, and Seteth leaned over her, teeth and lips marking her skin as he felt himself cross over the edge. 

He meant to pull out, truly he did, but he came buried deep inside her. They took a moment to catch their breath, Byleth humming happily and running her fingers through his hair, before Seteth pulled out of her. The sight of his cum leaking from her only made him want to take her again. 

And as Jeralt had not burst down his door demanding to know what Seteth was doing to his daughter, Seteth could.

He moved to kiss her again-

A sharp knock on the door brought him back to reality. “Seteth?” Manuela’s voice floated through the wood. “Are you all right in there?”

Seteth cleared his throat and hurried to put himself back together. If she opened the door now she would see him with cock in hand, his spend splattered across the documents on his desk. That was going to be annoying to deal with later. “I’m fine, Manuela,” he tried to assure her, hating the way his voice broke. “I-I simply kicked my desk. That is all.”

“Well, if you’re sure,” Manuela trailed off, not sounding convinced. “Lady Rhea was asking for you.”

“Yes, of course. I shall be along presently.”

And after that, he was going to burn his desk.

/

Later that night, true to his word, Seteth dragged his desk out of his office and down to the courtyard. With the market stalls closed for the day, there was no one around. He could still see Byleth bent over and wanton, moaning as he fucked her.

“Brother?” Flayn’s concerned voice reached his ears. “Why are you burning your desk?”

“It offended my, Flayn,” Seteth said simply, refusing to elaborate further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I may take a break for a little while after this. I have one more chapter for History on Repeat that I am working on, but after that I'm going to force myself to take a break. There has not been a lot of interest in what I've been posting, and it's making me kind of depressed when I write now. So, in order to break that negative feedback loop, I'm going to have to make myself stop for awhile.
> 
> I do appreciate and love all of you who have been leaving kudos and comments. They truly mean the world to me.


	8. Shamir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shamir was just supposed to act as Byleth's protection. She did not expect her mind to run away with fantasies of the other woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I want to say thank you to everyone who offered me words of encouragement on the last chapter. You guys are wonderful, and just the absolute best. 
> 
> Secondly, I know Shamir was not on the list, but I got this idea for her and it would not leave me alone. I tried writing another character's chapter, but it wasn't coming out right so I ended up writing this one.
> 
> Thirdly, I tried to take a break, but I wasn't happy with that either. I'm going to give myself a less rigorous update schedule, but I'm not going to stop writing altogether. So, updates will be slower, but they will be continuous. 
> 
> All right, enough about my life. I'll let you get to the smut now.

Shamir’s jaw tightened as Byleth resurfaced, droplets of water falling from her flesh. With the sunlight behind her, she looked like something rising from a legend. If Shamir was one to believe in myths, she might think she was seeing a water nymph. Or perhaps a siren intent to lure Shamir to her doom.

But Shamir knew better, knew Byleth was a human woman. She was a strange human woman to be sure, and there was something Rhea was keeping hidden about her, but she was no monster. 

“I’ll be done in a minute, Shamir,” Byleth called out before dipping below the surface of the water once more.

Shamir blinked in surprise, but quickly dropped from the tree branch she had taken up residency in. She was not sure when Byleth had seen her. Shamir was careful to take paths from the trees that would not place her within sight of the river until she wanted to be. And she was absolutely certain she had not made enough noise for Byleth to hear her over the natural sounds of the forest.

“How’d you know?” Shamir asked Byleth when the other woman set foot on shore.

Byleth shrugged. Water dripped from her hair, carelessly thrown over her shoulder, and ran down the curves of her body. Shamir forced herself to relax her jaw and slow her heartbeat when her eyes could not help following the path of the water over Byleth’s breasts. 

“I didn’t.” Byleth gathered her hair in her hands and began to ring it out. “But I know Seteth saw me leave, and he tends to overworry. Since I didn’t hear Alios offering apologies or Cathrine cracking jokes, I knew he sent you. And if he hadn’t, there would have been no one around to hear my mistake anyways.”

Shamir was impressed. “I see. Well, if you’re done with this little excursion we should-”

Her words were cut off by a shrieking cry, completely inhuman. It grated on her nerves, sending adrenaline coursing through her veins. Shamir’s bow was already knocked with an arrow. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Byleth dive for her sword which she had left resting against a tree.

A dark beast stumbled through the underbrush, crashing into trees in a blind rage. It was already injured and in pain, dark blood staining the forest floor. Shamir’s arrow sank deep into its scaled body, right through the joint of its front leg. The creature stumbled for a moment, but kept on coming as if it did not feel the new wound at all. It screamed again when fire washed over its face, searing its muzzle. Shamir knocked another arrow and aimed, covering Byleth while she rushed in with her sword. 

The fight was over within seconds, the beast finally realizing it had lost too much blood to keep living. Shamir took in a few deep breaths, trying to regain control of her rapidly beating heart. The sight of a naked Byleth standing triumphant over the creature with her sword still raised, her chest rising and falling with her own heavy breaths, was definitely not helping Shamir at all. 

With a final deep sigh, Byleth lowered her sword and turned to Shamir. There was a hint of a smile on her lips, and Shamir couldn’t help but think the few months Byleth had spent around her students were actually teaching her to emote. Her heart skipped a beat, and Shamir silently cursed her own tratious emotions.

Byleth took a step toward her, and for once Shamir could not stop her own desires running away with her mind.

Shamir crossed the distance between them in a few quick strides. Byleth’s eyes went wide when Shamir’s hands roughly grasped her shoulders and she found herself being shoved backwards. 

“Shamir!” Byleth gasped out, but Shamir did not give her time to say anything else. She brought their lips together in a desperate kiss, sinking into it when Byleth responded. Shamir shoved her back against a tree, relishing the hiss of pain Byleth released into her mouth when the bark cut into Byleth’s back. 

Even the feel of her clothed body against Byleth’s exposed one was amazing. It would be wonderful to feel the other woman’s flesh against her own, but this was quick and desperate, and there was no time for such things. 

Shamir’s hands squeezed Byleth’s breasts. Byleth threw her head back and cried out in pleasure, and she arched into Shamir’s touch desperately seeking for more contact. She responded on instinct when Shamir brought a knee up between her legs, spreading them eagerly for Shamir’s touch. Byleth rolled her hips, seeking contact where she so desperately wanted it. 

Shamir’s hands moved to Byleth’s waist and slammed them back against the tree. Byleth cried out again, a pretty little whine leaving her throat that Shamir really wanted to hear again. “Stay still, and take what pleasure I give you,” she ordered.

Byleth looked at her with wide eyes, and for a moment they were still as Shamir waited for her answer. Byleth bit her lip, but Shamir swooped back in for another quick and bruising kiss, her teeth nibbling on Byleth’s bottom lip when she pulled away. Breathless, Byleth nodded, trying her best to keep still despite how much she wanted Shamir to touch her everywhere.

“Good girl.” Shamir smirked, causing Byleth to lick her lips.

Shamir stared into Byleth’s eyes as one of her hands trailed over the outline of the other woman’s hip and down. When she brushed a finger over Byleth’s clit, Byleth moaned and clutched onto Shamir’s arms. But she never looked away from Byleth’s face. She wanted to see every moment of pleasure she brought to the usually stoic woman. 

“Ah!” Byleth cried out as Shamir pushed a finger inside her already soaked pussy. She quickly added another, enjoying the way Byleth squirmed for her. “More, please Shamir!” Byleth begged, and Shamir easily complied with a third finger. Byleth was tight around her hand, moaning loudly as Shamir fucked her with her fingers. 

Byleth could not help herself and bucked against Shamir, trying to sink deeper onto her fingers. Shamir’s other hand went back to Byleth’s breast, teasing it just as roughly as she did the rest of Byleth’s body. Shamir wanted to put her mouth on that flesh, wanted to find out what Byleth’s desire tasted like, but doing so would mean she would have to take her eyes off the other woman’s face. Byleth came undone under her gaze, moaning Shamir’s name as her body shook with pleasure. 

Shamir removed her hand, holding Byleth as she slumped into Shamir’s arms. Shamir raised a finger to her lips and was just about to taste when - 

“Shamir?” 

Byleth’s worried voice broke through Shamir’s little daydream. Well, that was certainly embarrassing. 

“Are you all right? You weren’t injured were you?”

Shamir shook her head. “No, I’m fine.”

Byleth held her gaze a moment longer before she nodded. “Well, we might as well clean up while we’re here.” Byleth motioned down her body, pointing out the blood and mud that had splattered over her previously clean skin.

Shamir tore her eyes away, realizing that she was just as grime covered as Byleth. And then her words registered. “What?”

Byleth shrugged. “I came out here to bathe. There is no point in me returning in this state. If you wish to join me there is certainly more than enough river for the both of us.”

Shamir took a deep breath as Byleth walked back into the water. Well, she always was one to take advantage of an opportunity when it presented itself. Shamir removed her own clothes, another daydream forming in her mind as the cool water wrapped around her body. 

Perhaps next time she might even invite Catherine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dorothea will be next. She'll be the last pre time skip character, and then I'll finally get to that interlude I've been talking about.


	9. Dorothea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothea gives Byleth some lessons in making music.

“Dorothea, can I ask you a question?”

“Of course, Professor!” Dorothea paused in her path to exit the cathedral and practically beamed at the unexpected question. “What can I help you with?”

The Professor actually looked a bit uncertain, which only made Dorothea more curious. Byleth always held herself with such confidence, but this was completely new. It was actually kind of, dare she say it (of course she did)...adorable. 

“Rhea asked me to sing a solo for Saint Seiros day.”

“Ah,” Dorothea answered. An ask from Rhea wasn’t really something one could actually turn down. So, despite the obvious fact that Byleth did not want to sing solo in front of an entire congregation, that was what she was going to do. “Well, I can certainly offer you some pointers if you’d like.”

Byleth breathed out a soft sigh of relief. “Thank you.”

“Come on, I know a perfect place we can practice.” Dorothea grabbed Byleth’s hand and began to drag her out of the cathedral, delighted with the way the other woman’s eyes widened. It was a hard thing to surprise Byleth, and something about the small accomplishment made Dorothea proud.

/

“Thank you again, Dorothea.” Byleth offered a timid smile, and Dorothea had to fight back a squeal. She was so cute!

“Anytime, Professor. I can certainly offer some further instructions if you’d like later on.” Dorothea smiled in return.

“Hopefully I won’t be required to do this again,” Byleth grumbled.

“Aww, now that wouldn’t be fair.” Dorothea stuck out her lip in a pout, cheered as Byleth shook her head. “You have a lovely voice. True, it’s not really powerful enough to command a stage presence, but it’s perfect for something like a church festival.”

“Don’t let Rhea hear you. She’ll make me sing in every celebration.” Byleth shook her head again. “I’m sorry to rush off, but I’m going to be late for a faculty meeting. Seteth is going to have my head.”

“Oh, please, Professor. Don’t let me keep you. Your head is much too pretty to injure, so I guess you’d better run along.”

A slight blush spread across Byleth’s cheeks as she said her goodbye and left the hardly used storeroom. Dorothea congratulated herself for pulling so much emotion from Byleth in one encounter. She loved watching the way the Professor seemed to discover her emotions, and she would love even more to teach her a few more. And this would certainly be a good place to do so. The only person who ever came here was Manuela, who had shown her the storeroom filled with an excessive amount of wooden furniture. (As all the pieces were rather ugly, they theorized that Rhea had Seteth dump all the gifts that would be rather sore on the eye in here.) The stone walls actually made for some surprisingly good acoustics.

Dorothea took a quick glance out the door to reassure herself that no one was in the hall, before shutting it again and finding herself a comfortable seat. She spread her legs slightly, shivering in anticipation as she slowly pulled her skirt up.

She smiled up at Byleth, enjoying the way the other woman’s blush deepened at such a brazen display. “I’d like to ask a favor in return, Professor,” Dorothea purred. “Don’t worry, I’ll be doing the teaching again.”

Byleth tentatively took a step toward Dorothea, sinking to her knees when Dorothea reached out to place a hand on her shoulder and lightly pressed down. “Give me your hand, Professor.” Byleth offered up the requested appendage, and Dorothea intertwined their fingers. Together they finished pulling up Dorothea’s skirt to her waist, Byleth’s calloused fingertips tickling the smooth skin of Dorothea’s legs.

“Very good, Professor,” she praised. “Now, your lips should be here.” Dorothea’s voice was a breathy whisper as she moved their hands over the inside of her thigh.

Tentatively, Byleth leaned in, Dorothea’s breath hitching as warm breath ghosted over her flesh. Byleth did not break eye contact as her lips softly kissed Dorothea’s leg, traveling up as Dorothea nodded her encouragement.

“Can we remove these?” Byleth asked when her journey took her to the edge of Dorothea’s panties.

“Absolutely!” Dorothea could already hear the desperation in her own voice as she lifted her hips. Byleth, her confidence growing, grabbed at the intimate garment, pulling it down teasingly slow. More light kisses were placed along her leg until the garment hit the floor. Dorothea could swear she saw the hint of a smirk on Byleth’s lips as she leaned back in for more.

“What now?” Byleth whispered, her voice quivering with a hint of uncertainty.

Dorothea’s hand went to the back of Byleth’s head, her fingers tangling in the soft strands. “You’re doing wonderfully, Professor,” she reassured the other woman as she guided Byleth forward. Dorothea’s free hand once more took Byleth’s and she brought them to her clit. “Touch me here.” Byleth seemed absolutely fascinated by the way Dorothea’s voice strained as she rubbed slow circles against the sensitive nub. It took all of Dorothea’s willpower to move Byleth’s hand from that spot. “And here,” she instructed, guiding Byleth to her labia. “But use your mouth.”

“All right.” Byleth leaned in, Dorothea shivering in anticipation, and kissed the songstress’ clit. Her tongue darted out, giving a teasing lick. Dorothea bit her lip and moaned, fighting back the urge to buck her hips against Byleth’s face. Encouraged by the reaction, Byleth continued to suck, using Dorothea’s reactions as her guide. 

“Put your hands -ah!- on my hips,” Dorothea managed to get out. 

Byleth’s hands obediently went to Dorothea’s hips, holding them down as the hand still tangled in her hair guided her deeper, urging her on. Byleth’s tongue teased over Dorothea’s folds, giving a delighted hum as she tasted the slick between the other woman’s legs. Dorothea’s fingers pulled at Byleth hair, and her head fell back when Byleth’s tongue finally entered her. 

Dorothea’s free hand went to one of her breasts, squeezing the large mound as Byleth fucked her with her tongue. She made sure to vocalize her pleasure, creating a beautiful song that taught Byleth the best places to touch her with moans and pleas. She tried to roll her hips, but Byleth’s hands were still on her, holding her in place with a bruising grip. Dorothea whined, feeling herself growing close. 

“Please, Professor, please, you’re learning so fast, doing so well. Driving me insane.” She teased her hard nipple through the cloth of her uniform. A moment later, one of Byleth’s hands left her hip, traveling down. Apparently remembering the reaction just a touch had caused earlier, Byleth rubbed a calloused thumb over Dorothea’s clit, her tongue still working the songstress’ soaked pussy. It was too much. Dorothea threw her head back and screamed, her cry of pleasure echoing off the stone walls. It was a beautiful end to such an impassioned song. 

Taking deep breaths, Dorothea removed her fingers from her satisfied body. Pleased with herself, she brought them up to her mouth, licking each one clean. She could still picture Byleth in front of her, staring up at her in fascination as Dorothea’s tongue darted out to lick each digit. 

“Don’t worry, Professor,” Dorothea reassured the daydream of Byleth. “Your turn is next. I’m going to take care of you, just the way you always say you’re going to take care of me.”

It was nothing more than a pipe dream, at the end of all her imaging was a lifetime of holding Byleth in her arms. That was a yearning she knew better than indulge in. It was too far from her grasp, and would only lead to heartache. But everything that came before that, now that was fair game.

Dorothea grinned as both hands went to her breasts, imagining herself pouncing on a still kneeling Byleth.

Yes, fair game indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a fun little interlude. 
> 
> Over on tumblr I'm doing a follower appreciation story, but I'm letting everyone vote on the pairing and genre. If you'd like to vote as well, you can check out the post [here](https://golden-deer-dear.tumblr.com/post/188551113554/follower-gifts). Please feel free to either send me a message there or leave your vote in a comment.


End file.
